epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Roy vs Simba - Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History
Hi there, people. Welcome to a brand-new installment of Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History! Originally, I was going to release Minerva vs Erza Scarlet, but I wasn't that happy with how the lyrics were looking, so I decided to delay it for a bit. For now, I am going to do this one and another one. Plus, this matchup seemed like good timing since we're getting that live-action Lion King movie pretty soon. Let's get started: "Son of Eliwood and the main lord of The Binding Blade who's known as the Young Lion, Roy, and main protagonist of the hit Disney movie The Lion King, Simba, battle each other to see who's the superior royal lion ''tasked to fill in their father's role." Battle '''EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!!' ROY! VS! SIMBAAAAAA! BEGIN! 'Roy:' For my father, I'll send this oversized cat back to his litterbox Who's about to join Aladdin and Belle on the live-action butcher block. You're like a child's doodle on the Disney Renaissance art museum Step to this gladiator and this lion will be slain in this Coliseum! While I took up my father's tasks when he could no longer lead You ran away when yours died and spent years from your duties as king! Like any Shakespearean tragedy, this protagonist will weep and go down for good. If you were a final boss, not even Iduun would be defeated as fast as you would! 'Simba:' I suggest putting away your Pride. If you're messing with Simba's Pride Like my father's ghost, you must be high Beyond Distant Skies! Spitting sicker than Eliwood's illness, how about you submit to me Or else take the fall and get trampled by some wildebeests! As a unit, you're a joke. With a bland personality to boot Be Prepared to face pain when you get a kick on your glutes! You oughta retreat. You backed out in a Brawl before, I can see When it comes to Nintendo Roys, I'd rather stick with the Koopaling! 'Roy:' Against having your daughter with Kovu? Hm, I do wonder If in reality, I'm just battling a kitty version of Hector! Battling me with Hakuna Matata, I'd say you're being too bold Break the Circle of Life forever when I bring in rhymes Bitter Cold! 'Simba:' You're literally just Marth if he dyed his hair red in a fight! Oh! Let me ask you: Can You Feel The Bern Tonight? You don't scare me. You're still on the same level as a squire I could've fought your girlfriend. At least she can pack some Arcfire! 'Roy:' Get too close and feel my Binding Blade, you better be hiding If you think you can Scar me with your claws then you're only lion/lying! Shame your comic relief friends are more memorable than you. Not even Narcian has as much Pride as this furry douche! 'Simba:' Roy ain’t anyone’s boy. Everyone's waiting for your Departure! Serve a feast for the hyenas when I puncture your armor! Call this The 2016 World Series, 'cause this Cub just scored! Long Live The King! Elibe just lost its Master Lord! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Roy Simba Hint for the next battle Shay Carl vs that one character who keeps getting alts in Fire Emblem Heroes Opponents in need of hire! The Black Knight (FE) (thinking of putting him against Batman) Tiki (Want a dynamic where she raps in her child form and then becomes an adult for her second verse, with the same happening for her opponent.) Nowi, Fae, and Myrrh (All manaketes aka shapeshifting dragons. Want to use them for a gauntlet battle. Considered Kanna, but I doubt she has enough material for a gauntlet.) Category:Blog posts